


3:00AM

by stori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, after midnight adventures, bruh i made like so many changes to this until i decided to just leave it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stori/pseuds/stori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya comes out as bi to Tanaka and also decides to drag Tanaka out of his house at 3am.<br/>It's okay though, maybe one day they'll confess to eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:00AM

"Okay so, I have a problem." Noya had said after dragging Tanaka half way across the gym and finally settling in the equipment room as a safe place to talk. They were third years now, but Nishinoya hadn't grown much at all. As for Tanaka, he was finding that he was becoming Suga-san, with juniors that were taller than him, however none of the first years or even second years on the volleyball team were able to beat Tanaka's level of strength.

The strange seriousness in Noya's voice made Tanaka know that the atmosphere wasn't one okay to joke around with, so he replied seriously. "Yuu, is everything okay?" Tanaka's mind had jumped straight to an injury, or something of the like. Only years of living with Saeko, who was constantly talking about what she wanted to do to girls sometimes was able to prepare him for the response he was about to get.

Noya removed his arms from Tanaka's shoulders, and stood straight, looking down as if in shame. "So a while ago, I figured out, hey, I might not be completely straight." Tanaka stood silent for a while, not really thinking anything. He was unsure how to react. _Do I let him know it's not an abnormality? Maybe he'll think I don't care if I phrase it like that. But if I act as if it's a big deal he might think I'm trying too hard to be supportive._ He was brought out of his thoughts by Noya suddenly trying to cover for himself, saying it wasn't important and begging Tanaka not to tell anyone.

Tanaka laughed at that. He straight out laughed. Because it was silly, two 17-year-old boys worrying about how they felt about eachother, wanting to make sure one didn't think of the other badly even though males don't usually think of those sort of things. He grinned reassuringly at Noya, "Nah, I was just surprised you look up to big sis  _that much_." Tanaka joked, pulling in Noya to ruffle his hair, as if he were one of the underclassmen in the VBC.

"Hey, I'm not Hinata!" Noya joked back, trying to wriggle out of Tanaka's grasp. He then stopped for a moment, taking in Tanaka's words. "Wait, hUHH?!" He exclaimed loudly, probably enough for the rest of the gym to hear. Hearing himself echo in the equipment closet, he lowered his voice before speaking again. "Is big sis a lesbian?!"

"I'm not sure, she never outright said it but every time she saw a pretty girl she'd complain to me about how cute girls were and how much she wanted a girlfriend. I didn't really get it at the time, but at least I didn't grow up homophobic." Tanaka shrugged, both boys still unaware that they were still sort of hugging eachother.

"Big sis is so cool," Noya said, leaning his head into Tanaka's arm. "I kind of feel sorry for homophobes. Like, why? What's your purpose? Why do you hate homosexuals?"

Tanaka laughed as the equipment room door was opened, with Hinata and Tsukishima standing at the entrance.

"Uwoooh?! Noya-san, Tanaka-san, why are you hugging?" Hinata asked curiously, taking the clip he had used to keep his bangs back out of his hair.

Instead of releasing from the hug, they hugged tighter and joked that it was to boost morale. They were soon hit by Tsukishima's comeback, asking why they were boosting morale _after_ practice, and Kageyama hearing and asking if they had any activities after club, which was interpreted by Tanaka and Noya to be dirtier than Kageyama had intended. He wasn't even aware that it sounded mildly suggestive, the innocent second year that he was.

 

The rest of the week passed relatively quickly, until Noya announced on Saturday, at 3am, via text, that he was outside the Tanaka residence. Wearily, Tanaka, typed back a reply.

> r u awrae of the time

  > oh c'mon we're third years now

  > just wake up and get dressed

> where will we env go

> wht if big sis waes up

  > i will throw a rock at your window also it's kind of cold so wear a hat or something

> of course its cold its fuckin novmber

> also go hom

  > i will wait down here until you at least physically tell me to leave

With a groan, Tanaka slapped his cheeks and got up to get dressed, although he was shivering due to wearing only shorts and a t-shirt as pajamas. Courtesy of growing up with Saeko, he probably had the best clothes out of all the males in Karasuno. Without thinking, he threw on a jacket and jeans, and shoved on a beanie before leaving the house with his phone at 68%.

When Noya saw Tanaka leave the house, he grinned, and then his expression dropped as he looked Tanaka up and down.

"It took you, what, four minutes to get dressed?" Noya stated, checking his phone for confirmation. "Oh my gooood. Why do you always look good in everything. I want to be able to throw a random item of clothing on and look good in it. You'd probably be able to pull off those weird clothes tourists wear better than any of the tourists I've ever seen in my 17 years."

"Dude, I'm flattered, but also exhausted." With a yawn, Tanaka put an arm around Noya. "Holy shit, you're like a walking furnace."

"I think someone else has said that to me too at one point." Noya mumbled.

"Anyway, where were you planning on going?"

Sheepishly, Noya laughed. "On an adventure?"

"Yuu. Yuu. Did you call me out at 3am just so we could go on an adventure in which you don't even know where we're going?"

"Yeah, I was like halfway here when I realised the trains stopped running ages ago.." Noya trailed off.

Tanaka stepped away from Noya to shove his hands in his pockets, before throwing his head back in laughter. Noya immediately toppled him, shoving a hand on his mouth. They landed on the ground, with Noya sitting on Tanaka's thighs.

"Hey, hey, Karasuno's ace who doesn't have an indoor voice." Noya stood up and brushed off his pants. "It's 3am, if you weren't aware. Wasn't it you worrying about waking up big sis?" He grinned, sending a playful punch towards Tanaka's arm.

The two mutually agreed on looking for a 24-hour convenience store to see if they could get any meat buns at this hour.

After walking a while, they ended up in a part of town they only went to from time to time as first years.

"Woah, Ryuu!" Noya exclaimed, eyes wide. "I vaguely remember this place!"

Tanaka laughed heartily, making some remark about how they last came here in their first year or something. Neither of the boys realised how loud they were being at nearly 4am, until they heard a window open and some sort of shouts thrown towards them. Noya grabbed Tanaka's hand and began to run. They let the adrenaline take them, and actually ended up in front of a 24-hour convenience store.

They went in and purchased warm meat buns, along with a bun with red bean paste for Saeko, since she loved those. Whilst paying, Noya asked the cashier if they knew how to get to Karasuno High School from here. Once they had the directions, Noya turned to Tanaka and grinned as if he was the smartest person in the world. "If we figure out how to get to school, we'll be able to get to our houses from there. Tanaka smiled sleepily, the adrenaline wearing off and the fatigue coming in.

Once outside, walking and eating, Noya proposed that he stay over at Tanaka's for convenience.

"Won't your parents get worried though?"

"Then, what if you stay at mine? You live with big sis anyway, so no parents to worry about you as of now."

"Yeah, but then there's a big sister to worry about me. It's okay though, she came home drunk last night and basically made her way to the bedroom without even seeing me. I'll just stop by to leave a note on the table. It's likely she'll wake up in the afternoon, too."

"You should leave some water next to the note! 'The caring younger brother, Tanaka Ryuunosuke!'-- all the girls will swoon!"

 

When Tanaka arrived at Noya's house, they more or less passed out once in pajamas and in Noya's room. Noya's parents were probably going to be confused, and not recall Tanaka coming over, but that was a story for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i got lazy at the end and that's more or less obvious but in my defense it's 7am and i haven't slept at all and. i'm going to pass out now. goodbye


End file.
